1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for facilitating the removal and installation of a power train for a motor vehicle as well as transporting and providing a platform for working on such power train when it has been removed from the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two handlers for power trains are known to the present inventor.
SPX/OTC Service Solutions of Owatonna, Minn., manufactures a no. 1585 power train lift in addition to a 6710A engine cradle and a 6135 power train dolly. The latter two items utilize these numbers in the Chrysler catalog and are to be used in conjunction with one another.
However, neither of these handlers two support stands the height of each of which is independently adjustable, which leave the bottom of the power train accessible, the distance between which stands can be varied, a self-leveling top, the ability to be compactly stored, and chains for securing the power train to the handler.